


Care

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Caring Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Injured Harry Potter (not seriously), M/M, So Married, bonded, cancelling plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry gets hexed in the line of duty, Draco looks after him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 76





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday! 🌞
> 
> This story is Prompt no. 8 for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge: _Take my seat._

“Harry,” Draco exclaimed, dismayed at the sight of his dishevelled, exhausted husband stood in their fireplace. “Whatever has happened? You look a _fright_ … And your magic’s been diminished. I can feel it thought our bond.”

“Got into some trouble bringing in a suspect,” Harry explained, trudging slowly into their living room. “Dragon egg smuggler. Nasty _bloody_ character. Caught a Stinging Hex on my thigh-”

Draco jumped up immediately. 

“Here, take my seat,” Draco replied, throwing his book aside and helping Harry down into a more comfortable position. “I’ll cancel Pans and Theo… Tonight I’m not letting you move a muscle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
